onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Giants
Giants are a race of beings that vastly overshadow the other known races of the One Piece world in size. The most commonly known are those from the island of Elbaf. As slaves they sell for image:bsymbol.gif50,000,000 for males and image:bsymbol.gif10,000,000 for females. One Piece manga - Chapter 501, New tribes revealed by auction house price list. First Appearance: Chapter 116; Episode 70 Appearance ]] Being giants, they are literally Giant humans in appearance. They are so large that when they cry, their tears can cause large areas on the ground to be covered with them. They are based on Vikings in both design and beliefs. They are not to be confused with large-sized humans such as the Franky Family's Mighty Destroyers. To a giant, these large humans are no more than "oversized ants." Statistics *''Japanese Name'': 巨人 *''Romanized Name'':Kyojin *''Translated Name'': Giants *''Dub Name'': Giants *''Home island'': Elbaf (note: not all come from here) Inter-species Relationships Giants seem to get along fine with other races, though generally many humans think twice about upsetting them. Normally they seem very casual, light-headed and friendly towards just about everyone despite their size. Overall Strength They are a strong and almost unstoppable race, the average human cannot stand up to them making them both ideal guards and deadly warriors. Mr. 3 had to devise a plan in order to take down Brogy and Dorry. While he took down Dorry by a explosion in his stomach (Brogy had finished him off), the giant had survived because of the giants endurance. At Enies Lobby the sight of seeing the giants Oimo and Kaashii made the Franky Family commented on how using giants was "unfair". When the allies of the Straw Hats appeared to have been wiped out by the Buster Call fleet, whose cannons are able to wipe out whole island with their cannon blasts, it was revealed that the giants had taken the brunt of the attack yet been largely uneffected. During the Sabaody Archipelago arc, the kidnapping group the Coffee Monkeys reported that the only reason why they captured their giant was because he was asleep.One Piece manga - Chapter 501, the coffee Monkeys mention their giants capture. In fact, their powers are so great, the criminal ones are imprisoned in Level 6 of Impel Down. Trivia *They believe that to die in battle is a great honor, that duels are sacred battles between the strong to determine who wins the favor of the Gods of Elbaf. Upon returning to Elbaf after a victorious battle, they are treated as heroes. *Not all giants are typically like this, for example Jaguar D. Saul stated that although he was a giant he did not come from Elbaf nor did he share what he called the same 'Barbaric' beliefs. Oz came from a particularly evil band of giants who also did not come from Elbaf and were larger than other giants. One Piece manga - SBS questions. *All giants can live for up to three times longer than human beings. *In the Davy Back Fight arc, there is a half giant, half Fishman on Foxy's Side. References External Links *Giant - Wikipedia article about fictional giants *Giants - Monstrous.com article about fictional giants *Giant - Monstropedia article about fictional giants *Viking - Wikipedia article about the culture the majority of giants are based on *The Viking Network - Site about Vikings Category:Giants Category:Race